A Day Will Come
by EnJay
Summary: What happens when she leaves then comes back? Who will be there for her? Read this story and find out. please review flames welcome.


Secretes Reveled  
  
Chapter 1.  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own anything except Stacey Blacksley and Crystal. Or anything else you don't recognize so please don't sue me.  
  
(A/N I would like to dedicate this story to my best friend Stacey and of course my friend Kelli)  
  
It all started 5 years ago. I was so young so carefree what happened. I'll tell you. I changed. I left school and disappeared from my friends changed my name so they wouldn't find me. I know they spent years looking for me. I left my husband to be in the lurch. The wedding was to be held two days after I felt. I'm worried to show my face back there what would they say to me what should I do. I left because he was after me I mean who wouldn't be scared if Lord Voldemort was after you. He would play at anything to get me. Apparently I'm the only one who can have his child. Would you want to have a child with the man that murdered your parents? No I didn't think so. So here I am heading back to the one place I loved to be now dreading to go. I Lily Evens now known as Zita Even was sitting on the Hogwarts Express weighting for the train to take her to Hogsmeade for the 5th year reunion. Lily had no idea what she was going to do. Everyone thought that she was dead. Everyone except her grandfather Albus Dumbledore. Just then the train started to move and Zita (Lily) was pulled out of her thoughts as some one knocked on the door. Lily was shocked to see who opened the door. None other than Remus Lupin (spelling) stood there.  
  
"Mind if I sit here? My friends are making out like wild animals."  
  
"Go ahead Remus. Not as if I've got anyone to talk to."  
  
"Um.. How did you know my name?"  
  
"Quick think of something evens"  
  
"How could I not know who you are your like one of the famous marauders. Well you, James, Sirius and Peter." she sighed  
  
"Ok as seeing you know me why don't you put down your hood and tell me who you are." Slowly Zita (Lily) lowered her hood. "Good god you look like Lily Evens but you can't be."  
  
"Whys that?"  
  
"Because she was claimed dead after Lord Voldemort took her hostage."  
  
"Well that was a cover up story coz I know that my name is Lily Evans." Silence filled the carriage. The Remus jumped on Lily giving her a boan crushing hug.  
  
"Good lord Lily we've all been so worried what happened? James was so upset when you left like really upset. Sirius and Peter were cross and said something like 'It's not supposed to go like this. They got to get married and grow old together.' It was quite sad."  
  
"Remus I'll tell you everything but I changed my name so can you call me it from now on please."  
  
"Yar but what is it?"  
  
"Oh yeah you might want it. It's Zita Even."  
  
"So.Zita?.. are you going to tell me why you left."  
  
"It started in 5th year. You on how James and I had just got together. And I started to close myself off. Well I got these letters saying things like I'm coming And I'm watching you closely Lillian. I new of two people at school who new my name but I also new that Voldemort new it to. I new it wouldn't be my grandfather Albus Dumbledore and I new it wouldn't be one of James stupid pranks. So that left Voldemort. I didn't pay any attention to it until he sent me this really freaky prophecy.  
  
A day will come when a baby is born, His blood will tie him two the earth, The baby born will chose a side, Then will fight for what he thinks is right,  
  
At an early age will his powers show, That will put him in danger, His mother and father are no longer, What sides will he chose?  
  
He finds love in someone he will not expect to, The day will come, He will for fill his destiny, The fate of earth lies in his hands.  
  
Then we graduated. I almost had a freak out James proposed I said yes of course but I felt guilty about hiding this from him. Then this is where you get the Voldemort captured me bit. He did find me but I was with friends so he just said that if I were to marry James he would get all my friends and torcher them. James and I spent one last night together rather romantic may I add. Then I left without saying goodbye or anything. Then weeks after that I got sick quite sick. I went to the muggle doctors and found out I was pregnant."  
  
Remus gasped.  
  
"Lily.Er I mean Zita you could have come to us for help or support we would have looked after you even if James didn't.'  
  
"I know but I guess I wasn't ready to show my face around there yet. I did deliver a wonderful baby girl."  
  
"So where is the little tike?"  
  
"She's in the end carriage with the other children. Do you want to come and get her with me?"  
  
"I guess. Lily you should have sent an owl to one of us then maybe it might have eased our worry."  
  
"I know I should I have but I didn't. Plus its Zita in earshot of other people. They will see me soon."  
  
"Oh yeah."  
  
"Ok so how is everyone. James, Sirius, Peter, Stacey?"  
  
"Sirius, Peter and James are getting married. Stacey's married to some Muggle named Justin Blacksley. Apparently famous. She now had two children twins Lily and Paul and now is pregnant with a third." Remus stopped as they reached the carriage. Lily was about to open the door when inside she heard familiar voices. Zita flew open the door and found her daughter in the lap of James Potter.  
  
As soon as her daughter saw her she ran into her outstretched arms. Zita turned on James.  
  
"Well well well if it isn't James Potter himself."  
  
"Um.do I know you?"  
  
"You don't recognize me I'm hurt. I'll give you a clue you used to love me or were you just using me I don't remember it seams so long ago." He just looked at her. "As seeing you don't know me I'll just say this LEAVE MY DAUGHTER ALONE."  
  
Then Remus and herself left. Remus had to smile at Zita. She had one gorgeous daughter. Zita saw Remus smiling.  
  
"And what do you think your smiling at mister?"  
  
"Nothing Zita. Your daughter has your eyes. And her fathers hair."  
  
"Of course she does and she has his temper."  
  
"Um. not trying to sound rude but what's her name?"  
  
"Do you want to tell him or do I?" Lily asked her daughter.  
  
"I will.I will.I will."  
  
"So what's your name little one?" Remus asked.  
  
"Me is Crystal. You are."  
  
"I'm Remus Lupin at your serves."  
  
"Yeah I got a servant." Crystal giggled.  
  
"Um Zita how does she know that joke?"  
  
"I did tell her stories about Hogwarts. I guess she just remembered that one."  
  
"Oh." Silence filled the walk back to the carriage. Once back and announcement came over.  
  
Please get into your robes we will be arriving in about 5 min then you will do the traditional boat ride to the castle. And then the role call. Thankyou.  
  
"Lily I'll leave you two to get changed. Do you want me to tell James your back?"  
  
"Nope he will see me soon very soon. Remus please don't tell anyone."  
  
"I wont I'll see you at the school then. Bye."  
  
"Bye Remus." Zita called now lets get you into some robes. "Now squirt lets get you into some robes."  
  
After a lot of squirming and noise they were both ready to go to Hogwarts. The train stopped and everyone climbed off. To Lily's delight Hargrid the Games keeper of Hogwarts was there to call everyone over.  
  
"5th Years over here." Once all were crowded around him he said "Follow me." They all walked with him until they came upon the boats. "No more than 4 to a boat." Lily took Crystals hand then walked over to a boat that had one girl in it.  
  
"Mind if we join you?"  
  
"No not at all." Lily smiled she new who this lady was. It was once her best friend Stacey Figg.  
  
"Sorry but do I know you?" She asked Zita.  
  
"No I don't think we've meet maybe you were in a different house."  
  
"Probably I'm Stacey Blacksley once Stacey Figg."  
  
"Nice to meet you Stacey I'm Zita Even." As the boats docked you could here small gasps from the kids as they approached the front of the school. 


End file.
